Chapter 16: Treachery
After another obnoxiously long trip, the Shepherds at long last find themselves standing in front of Waydrn's castle. Florence: Oh, finally! Home sweet home! Knifez: Alright, let's run in and find the gem real quick. Then we'll be out again. Sam: Wait, wait. Hold. Stop. Other synonyms for do not proceed. Knifez: Wait, what? Sam: Let's slow down and think about this for a minute, dude. We've been traveling non-stop for the longest time. Since that battle at the base, we haven't stopped for longer than half a day. The general consensus is that this sucks. Knifez: Well, sometimes you have to put up with some pain. Joos: Yes, but we've been exerting ourselves too much. Sam: We're tired of running around and dying without very much rest. Knifez: Alright. And? Sam: How about we stay for a while? Knifez: Why? Sam: Because, look at it this way. Do we have any leads whatsoever as to where the final gemstone is going to be? Knifez: ...No. Sam: So, after we grab the fourth one from the castle, where do we go? Knifez: ...I don't know. Sam: So how about we settle down here for a few days while we talk it out and look for more clues? It'd be better than running around for no reason. Joos: I agree with Sam. We'd just be wasting time and resources. Knifez: Alright then. It's decided. We're staying here for a while. A cheer ripples out through the Shepherds, and they rush to get comfortable inside the castle. Florence: I'm thinking of a feast tonight!! Another cheer, and immediately within the castle doors, the Shepherds run into a very welcome sight. George: I thought I heard a bunch of nimrods standing around up front. What are you selling and how much of it do I not want? Grace: George!! George: Grace! The two embrace, though somewhat awkwardly considering one of them is sitting in a wheelchair. When they separate, Augustus approaches them nervously. George: Hey there...you. Augustus: Hi. We, uh, have a lot to talk about...Dad. George: ...What? The Shepherds settle in and catch George up to what's been going on. George: So Augustus here is my son from the future? Augustus: That's right. George: Oh man, we ended up banging? Grace: You made it weird. George: Okay but...this is solid evidence that we— Grace: No, yeah, I know. Stop talking about it. Augustus: Sounds screwy if you ask me. George: Did you just... Augustus: Was that... George: Fucked up? Yes. Augustus: I hope I didn't...do you wrong! Joos: I hate to penetrate the conversation... George: HAH! Joos: But I see you're rocking new robes. Did you get promoted while we were away? George: Oh hell yes I did. Now I'm a super powerful sorcerer. Not a very mobile one, but anyone who comes within spell range of me is in for a world of hurt! Joos: I'm so excited for you! It also reminds me that I have to start passing out a promotion or two. Chase, Kayla, I'm feeling promotions for you two. What do you wanna be? Chase: I'm feeling Bow Knight. We can always use more archers. Joos: I like your thinking. Kayla? Kayla: Oh, I wanna ride a horse. Are there any classes I can do that with? Joos: In fact, there is. Dark Knight for you it is. Kayla: Yay! Taylor: So many horseback riders...I'm gonna be one of you! Joos: You keep working on that. Kayla, Chase, let's go promote. Taylor: No, I mean, I'm ready n...oh. Sam: You do that. I think I'll help with the feast. Pika: You cook? Sam: On occasion. Knifez: Good to see you again, George. I hope things weren't too dull around here while we were gone. George: Nah. I had company. And a news source in the form of Foreseer. I swear, that guy's always going on about the news. Very convenient, actually. Knifez: That's good, then. George: Oh, oh! Do you have a future child? Knifez: Well... George: Oh, come on! I need to know if Knifez does the dirty. The bedroom tango. The fork in the garbage disposal! The— Justice: Yes. Hi. I'm Knifez's son. George: Oh my fucking god you did. Who's the lucky lad or lady? Rachel: Yes. Please stop there before you graphically describe anything you shouldn't. George: Huh. That's a surprise. I was banking on the new girl Joanne. Joanne: What? George: She seems cool. Joanne: Well thanks, but why was I brought up? Knifez: It's a long story, George. Maybe we'll tell you later. God knows we'll have the time to. George: Wait a fucking second! Knifez: What...? George: Joos! Joos: Yes? George: You married the bunny? Joos: Will marry the bunny, yes. George: Did you fuck? Joos: Not the question you wanna be asking. Signele: *snerk* George: What the fuck does that monstrosity look like? Jayde: Wow. Rude. I'll have you know I'm a beautiful young Taguel, and I don't look any different from my mom when she was my age. Signele: Except for the glasses. Jayde: Except for the glasses... George: Wow. Good job, dude. Didn't think you'd ever get it in. Justice: Are we done talking about sex now? This is making me uncomfortable. George: Sorry Knifez Jr. or whoever you are. I'll drop it now. For a bit. I definitely want to meet all the not-so-little tykes. Augustus: And the not-so-little dyke? Kelsie: Rude. Augustus: Sorry, did that offend you? Kelsie: Ha ha, no. Augustus: Okay, good. George: Man, I can tell we're gonna get along just fine, buddy. Augustus: That's what I like to hear. Another few hours pass to find the Shepherds all sat at a huge table, partaking in the largest feast any of the non-royals have ever seen. They eat, drink, make merry, and converse while George and Augustus make jokes together as if they'd known each other their whole lives. Jimmy: So, how much did the castle change in your time, Janice? Janice: Hm? Oh, it's not so different. Without uncle Knifez around, things were kind of boring. Justice and I just kind of had to deal with the almighty Exalt trying to raise two children. Jimmy: Didn't I help? Janice: I guess you did. Justice: You taught me how to ride a horse, uncle Jimmy. Then I moved to pegasi from there. Knifez: Oh good, because I would never have been able to do that. Horses have never really been my thing. Jimmy: So how did you learn to ride a wyvern? Janice: It was mostly self-taught. All of us royal children got taken to Wyvern Valley one day and I found one that I liked. Mason's dad gave me some pointers, though. Kelsie: When I was little, my mom would let me ride on her wyvern with her when I wanted to. It was fun. Sarah: That sounds like a lot of fun we're missing out on. Kelsie: You'll be able to have that fun again, don't you worry. We're trying to make it so that these versions of us don't have to grow up as fast as we did, and have more fun on top of it. Mason: Those of you who will have alternate versions of you to exist, anyway... Bohl: It is very weird to thinking about how little Bohl will never exist again. It feels like we have done the failing. Mason: Yeah, I feel the same way. Bella: Hey, it's okay. You can't save everyone. And we all knew some of us wouldn't be leaving this battle alive. Mason: Yeah, but... Bohl: No, I think my mother is right. Jayde: I think she's saying it's selfish of you to think we failed just because we couldn't save one or two of our parents. Danica: Hey! I am not selfish for missing my mom! Spencer: No, listen. Jayde's right. Jayde: I knew you'd be on my side! Spencer: Yeah, sure. Anyway, we're ultimately fighting for the world here, not for us. Besides, I'm sure they would have sacrificed themselves anyway if it meant saving billions of other people. Mason: I guess you're right. Justice: You'll just have to work extra hard to make your mother proud of you and to never forget her. Same for you, Bohl. Bohl: Yes! Perfect! I will be making father proud! George: And then I said, villager? I hardly know her! Green: ...Hey, you know what? I just thought of something. Green stands and holds a glass up to call for everyone's attention. Green: May I have your attention, please? I'd like to take this time to propose a toast. To everyone who died to make it this far. I can't leave out Eddie, Ewisko, Kjeld or Aloasa, but this is mostly going out to those who had families within the Shepherds and died for those. To Eddie, Ewisko, Kjeld and Aloasa, sure, but this is also to Josh, Kate, and...I may be biased, but Chloe as well. Knifez: I agree. To the fallen! The Shepherds echo the toast (some replacing “the fallen” with one name of their choice) and take drinks, honoring those who died. Florence: Woo, I am gonna get fucked up tonight! Get me some of our finest wine, because I am gonna booze it up 'till I can't stand. Janice: Oh gee, that'll be fun... George: Green acts like I didn't sacrifice anything to get here...I see how it is. Grace: Ha ha, we can have our own mini-toast. To George! Augustus: To my dad. George: Damn right to me. I deserved that. Augustus: I don't know how you with''stood'' that. George: I didn't. Hah! Joos: It sure is nice to have some downtime for a change. Signele: You said it. I'm exhausted. *urp* And a little queasy...Hey Sam? Sam: Yeah? Signele: Is there any potato in this dish? Sam: Hmm, lemme check...yes, that looks like one of the dishes we put potatoes in. Why? Signele: Oh god, I'm gonna be sick. Sam: What's wrong? Signele: Taguel aren't supposed to have potatoes! She abruptly leaves, one hand over her mouth and one over her stomach, leaving Joos and Jayde to exchange quizzical looks before examining her plate. Jayde: Oh no, I had some of that stuff too! This is bad. She quickly excuses herself as well. Sam: Uh, did you know that about Taguel? Joos: Nope. Can't say I had a clue. It never came up on account of us eating mostly game. Knifez: Oh well. They'll be alright. Pika: Man, I wish I'd known. We could have avoided this whole thing. Florence: Who cares? It's better they get sicky now before we actually need them, yanno? Knifez: How are you already tipsy? Florence: I miiiiight have already had a whole bottle. Knifez: Oh my god. The rest of the feast passes uneventfully, and finally, the Shepherds part ways to get a good night's rest. Florence eventually passes out and has to be carried back to her room by Jimmy. Signele and Jayde finally manage to get some sleep after a good number of hours spent puking their guts out. However, not all is well within the castle once everyone gets to sleep. Foreseer calls someone into his quarters for ominous news. Foreseer: I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night, but I need to share this with someone. I'd prefer it be Knifez, though. Can you fetch him? ???: We both know how grumpy Knifez can be if you wake him up. Don't worry, though. You can trust me. Foreseer: Alright. We need to act quickly. Esh-Ban is mounting an attack. They'll be here before noon time tomorrow. ???: I know. Foreseer: What's more, there's a traitor in our midst. I can't tell who exactly, bu—wait, you know? ???: That's what I said. Are you deaf? Foreseer: No, but...how do you...oh no. ???: Yeah, I knew about the traitor too. Foreseer: No, how can this be? ???: I also know you're capable of throwing a monkey wrench into our plans. You need to be out of the way for tomorrow. Foreseer: No, don't...wait! Moments later, the person leaves Foreseer's chambers, wiping his blood off their blade. ???: Almost all set. Just a few more kinks to take care of. The next morning, Knifez climbs the lookout tower, finding Dakota at the top, giving the newly promoted Bow Knight Chase the run-down on the basics of archery. Chase: Hey Knifez. Knifez: Morning, my eagle-eyes. Aren't we missing someone? Dakota: Yeah. I haven't seen Pika yet today. Maybe she's sleeping in. Knifez: Well that just won't do. I'm gonna go get her. Dakota: Okay. Tell her I need her to tell me where you guys keep your archery equipment. We're running low on ammo unless we figure that out. Knifez: I can tell you that much. But let me go wake her ass up anyway. Chase: Have fun. After wishing Chase good luck, Knifez descends the tower, finding Sam near the bottom. Knifez: Oh hey, Sam. Just the guy I needed right now. Have you seen Pika around? At the mention of Pika, Sam's eyes widen. His demeanor seems different somehow. Sam: Knifez, I was going to ask you that. Knifez: What do you mean? You shared a room with her last night, you should know where she is better than anyone. Sam: Dude, she wasn't there when I woke up. And I haven't been able to find her all day. Knifez: Okay...maybe she's held up somewhere. Did she get food poisoning too? Sam: Knifez, I don't think you understand. There were signs of a struggle. Knifez: Are you telling me she was kidnapped? Sam: I'm thinking that's exactly what happened. Knifez: Okay then. Don't freak out. I'll be right back. Before Knifez can leave, a voice calls down from the watch tower. Dakota: Knifez, are you still down there? You need to come see this. An already exasperated Knifez climbs the tower and his heart drops at what he sees. Knifez: Is that... Dakota: An entire battalion advancing on the castle? Yeah. Chase: I looked through the binoculars and from what I can tell, it seems to be a mix of Grimleal and Risen. Knifez: Oh no. It's crunch-time. You two, go make sure everybody's battle ready. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. It doesn't take long at all to raise the alarm. Everyone scrambles to get ready for battle while Knifez and Sam run around asking people if they've seen Pika. Maggie: I played a game with her before we went to bed last night, but that was the last time I saw her. Meanwhile, some of the Shepherds aren't too keen on battling. Florence: Uggh, why did this shit have to happen while I was hungover? This sucks. I'd rather die right now than fight people. Jimmy: This is no time to be complaining. Get your gear and get ready to battle. Florence: Uuuugh!! Signele: I don't think I can fight today, Joos. Joos: What? Why not? Signele: I'm still feeling sick. Like, so-sick-I-can't-move sick. Joos: Oh gods, okay. I'm sorry. You get your rest. Jayde? Jayde: I think I can fight. But there's one problem. Joos: What is it now? Jayde: I can't find my beaststone! Joos: What? Signele: You can borrow mine. I...wait, where's my beaststone? Joos: Well this sucks. Okay. You two just keep safe, okay? Jayde: You got it, dad! Joos: Knifez! Bad news. Knifez: I can't take any more bad news. Joos: Did something else happen? Knifez: Maggie can't find her dragonstone. Joos: Oh great, so none of our beast units can transform! Knifez: Are you fucking kidding me? Oh lord. We're on the verge of facing one of the largest forces we've faced to date and we're down at least four people. Sam: There's no doubt Esh-Ban's coming to seize the gemstone and the Emblem. Knifez: Then we have to find it. Joos, you come with me, we'll go scout the castle and get it. Joos: Do you think that's a good idea, leaving Sam as the sole tactician for this battle? He's kind of shaken up. Knifez: Sam's been through worse than this and kept it together. I believe in him. Sam: Yeah, I can do this... Just go find it before Esh-Ban does. Knifez: Joos, let's go find Flo. She'll know where to look. Joos: Got it. They turn to leave, but Joos stops in his tracks. Joos: Wait, Sam. Sam: Yeah? Joos: Take this. Joos hands Sam a Levin Sword. Joos: I have an extra. Sam: Awesome. Thanks, dude. Knifez and Joos bolt, leaving Sam to psyche himself up for the incoming foes. It doesn't take long at all to find Florence. Joos: Flo! Where's the gemstone? Florence: Ugh... I don't know exactly. May's will said that if I ever needed to use the Forum Emblem, to look in her old room. It should be in there somewhere. Knifez: Awesome. Thanks for the info, sis. Florence: Knifez! Don't make me fight this battle while I'm hungover! Knifez: Sorry Flo, but we need all the manpower we can get today. We're down no less than four members. Florence: Ugh,'' alright''. With that, Knifez and Joos leave Florence to get ready by herself. The castle gates slowly open, revealing Esh-Ban himself at the forefront of the mass of Grimleal and Risen. Sam, Chase, and Justice walk out to confront the attackers. Esh-Ban: Oh, I see the prince is too busy to greet us personally. That's just bad manners, even if he did send someone in his place. Sam: What do you want, Esh-Ban? Chase, from atop his horse, nocks an arrow, refusing to just let Esh-Ban stand there without taking a shot at him. Esh-Ban: What do you think I want? Give me the Emblem. Now. Sam: Not gonna happen. You'll have to pry it from our cold, dead hands. Esh-Ban: Then so be it. Chase's eyes widen. He takes aim at Esh-Ban and lets his arrow fly, but before it can hit its target, an arrow soars out from the mass of attacking forces and knocks it out of the sky, leaving the two arrows laying on the ground between the two armies. Esh-Ban: Oh, so that's how it's gonna be. I was going to offer a peaceful resolution if you just handed it over, but...when all of you are dead and your castle is reduced to ashes, just remember that you fired first, Shepherds. Your final battle is upon you. Grimleal, attack! With those words, the mass of forces starts funneling into the castle, pushing past Sam, Chase and Justice. They strike down a few opponents, but it doesn't help as much as the trap they set behind them. Just within the doors to the castle sit the mages Kayla, Bohl, Mason and George, two to each side. They all attack as the opposing army pushes in, helping reduce the number of enemies who get in by a significant margin. George: Man, this was the best idea Sam's ever had! Outside, Justice and Chase have started attacking, but Sam and Esh-Ban stand rooted in their spots, staring each other down. Esh-Ban gives Sam a knowing look and raises an eyebrow. Sam: ...You know. Esh-Ban: Know what? Sam: Where the hell did you take Pika?! He storms toward Esh-Ban, Levin Sword raised, but Esh-Ban twitches his hand, causing a spell he laid earlier to activate. A pillar of fire erupts in front of him and Sam stops in his tracks, narrowly avoiding plunging into the flames headfirst. When the flames clear, Esh-Ban is nowhere to be found. Sam: Damn it... He retreats, joining the mages in throwing spells at everyone who storms in, while Chase and Justice are slowly driven within the castle as the rest of Esh-Ban's forces manage to get inside. The main hall of the castle is packed with battling bodies, most of which are hostile and vastly outnumber the Shepherds. Once all of the enemies have made it inside, the mages start to disperse to take care of other matters on the battlefield. Though George is slow due to having to manage his wheelchair, his promotion makes him invaluable, as his spells are powerful enough to make short work of his opponents. Somehow, Chase ends up nearby, so George starts harassing him. George: Hey Chase! Give me a ride! Chase: How about no? Have you ever ridden a horse? George: A wheelchair is close enough, I think. Chase: Not likely. Sorry bud. You're on your own. George: Aw, don't leave a dude hanging! How can you expect a man to settle for a wheelchair for the rest of his life? Awww... Grace: I thought I heard someone bitching over here... George: Grace! Let me ride your ho—right. Nevermind. Grace: Anyway...You need any help over here? George: Help to move faster, maybe. Otherwise I'm fine. Grace: I'd love to help wheel you around, but I need to help fight too. I'm not gonna be useless this time. George: Fair enough. Kick ass! Grace: I'll send Augustus back to help out, okay? George: Oh hell yeah! Nearby, Dakota fights alongside Daniel. Daniel: So, I've heard rumors we're down an archer. Dakota: Uh, yeah. Nobody can find Pika. On top of that, Chase and I don't have a whole lot of arrows left, so we're kind of relying on mages as far as long range goes. Daniel: Man, I wish I could help out with that. Dakota: It's okay. We just have to pull our weight for the six people who can't fight today. Daniel: Six? Dakota: Signele, Jayde, and Maggie can't find their transformy stones, Pika's missing, and Knifez and Joos are off looking for the gemstone. Daniel: I sure hope they're okay. Dakota: Me too. Especially considering what happened last time two of us went off into the castle on our own... Meanwhile, Knifez and Joos finally reach May's room. Knifez: Okay. Let's look around. Every nook and cranny, got it? Joos: Got it. As they rummage around the room, they start to formulate a plan for when they get back. When they run out of places to look, they convene at the door. Knifez: Damn it, she hid it really well. Joos: I don't see why she wouldn't. It's kind of important. Knifez: Wait, I have an idea. Knifez runs to May's closet and throws it open to reveal a huge walk-in closet with dozens of royal robes hanging all around. In the center is a mannequin wearing a robe and May's old crown. In the crown rests a purple jewel. Knifez reaches up and plucks it from the crown. It gleams in hand and he nods. Knifez: This is it. What a good hiding place for it. Right on your head so you never lose it. Good thinking May. Joos: Okay, let's head back. Knifez: First, I want to consult Foreseer. He'll be able to see any flaws in our plan. Joos: Good idea. They depart to make the trip to Foreseer's chambers. Back on the battlefield, Anna cuts down enemies with ease, hopping around the chaos and getting the drop on unsuspecting Risen. Her trusty old Levin Sword helps her immensely, electrocuting her enemies and making things go by faster. Eventually, she happens upon Julius. Anna: Oh, hey Julius. Julius: Hey. Need a dance? Anna: Nah, I was actually wondering if you wanted to try out a Levin Sword. I have an extra for just a couple hundred gold... Julius: No thanks. My magic isn't so great. Anna: Damn. Well I'll be seeing you, then! Julius: O...kay? Next, Anna approaches Kayla, who's having fun shooting spells from atop her horse. Anna: Hey Kayla! How's it feel being taller than people now? Kayla: Har har, you're so funny. Anna: Hey, you can use swords now, right? Kayla: Joos told me Dark Knights can do that, yeah. Anna: Wanna try out this Levin Sword? Kayla: I dunno if I should...I haven't practiced with any swords yet. Anna: Here, I'll give you a trial period. If you wanna buy my extra, you can after you try mine out. His name is Dan. Kayla: Weird. Anna: My extra you'll be buying is name Ph— Kayla: Assuming a bit much. Kayla takes the Levin Sword and holds it above her head. After a moment of nothing happening, she looks at it quizzically. Kayla: Is it broken? Anna: Of course not! You just gotta try harder. The surrounding Grimleal and Risen start to close in on the two, readying their weapons as Kayla frantically tries to use the sword. Kayla: Come on you stupid thing...work! With one final skyward thrust, Kayla finally manages to activate the sword's power. It starts shining brightly before practically exploding with electricity, sending everyone in range flying, including Anna. Kayla: Anna! Oh no... She rushes over to check on her, but neglects to notice one other person struck by the attack has survived. The angered Risen starts slowly making its way towards her, movements jilted by the electricity coursing through it. Kayla: Anna, are you alright? Anna: Eugh...that hurt. Maybe you weren't ready yet. Kayla: Do you need a healer? Anna: No, but a rest wouldn't hurt. Can I hitch a ride on your horse? Kayla: Just because this is sitting doesn't mean it's resting, but I guess I can let you do that. After Anna is helped atop Kayla's horse, she grabs her Levin Sword back and points it at the Risen who was sneaking up on Kayla. The more concentrated lightning bolt disintegrates the attacker on the spot. Anna: Saved your life. Now let's go see if anybody will buy my dear sweet Phil. Kayla: Sure, that's what we're gonna be doing. At the throne, Florence fights as hard as she can, but is drastically slowed down by her killer headache. She watches Janice take down a couple Grimleal nearby. Florence: Hey, Janice! Janice: Ugh, what? Florence: Come help your mother! Before Janice can respond, she hears one of her friends call for help. Janice: Oh...uh, I'll get dad to come help you. My cousin needs help right now. Florence: God damn it Janice! She shakes her fist at Janice as she flies away on her wyvern. Florence: Ugh, okay. Guess I'm doing this on my own. She turns to strike down another Risen, but when it falls, her eyes widen at who's standing behind it. Florence: Uhhh...Jimmy? Janice! Come help your mother please... Esh-Ban: Did I come at a bad time? Florence: Stay back. I won't go down as easy as my sister did. Esh-Ban: See, your mouth says that, but your bloodshot eyes, shaky stance, and constant complaining about your hangover are telling me you'll go down even easier. Florence: We'll just have to see about that! The two produce swords, and as per Esh-Ban's orders, all surrounding Grimleal back off so he can battle the princess of Waydrn one-on-one. As for Janice, swooping in and saving Justice proves an easy task. Justice: Thanks cousin. Janice: No problem. Justice: Let's go find my mom and help her. Janice: Sure? But why? Justice: Just because. Janice: Can't argue with that. She follows Justice as he attempts to find his mom and totally forgets about what she was just asked to do... Back in the inner halls of the castle, Joos and Knifez burst into Foreseer's dark room. Joos: Eugh, it smells rancid in here. Why's it so dark, too? Is Foreseer more of a night person or...? Knifez: This doesn't bode well. Knifez runs to the wall and throws open the curtains, allowing the sun to pour in and reveal the gruesome scene before them. Joos: Ack! Knifez: What're you—oh my god. Joos: Foreseer! What happened? Knifez: Maybe one of the Grimleal managed to get this far? Joos: No way. That blood is too old and he smells too bad for this to be recent. This happened last night. Knifez: Do you think it happened at the same time Pika got taken? Joos: No doubt. This is very bad. There's no doubt in my mind we have a traitor among us. Knifez: God damn it. Okay, let's get moving. They take off, hoping to reach the battlefield quickly, where Florence is fighting a losing battle. Esh-Ban kicks her gut, sending her stumbling back. She's got several nicks and bruises and her breathing is getting heavy. Meanwhile, she's only managed to land a single hit against the tyrant-to-be. Nearby, Heroi glances to the throne to see the battle unfolding and gasps. Heroi: Flo! I need to help her. He runs to the throne, cutting down Grimleal spectators as he goes. When he reaches the battle, he leaps at Esh-Ban with his blade, swinging madly. Esh-Ban deflects the attack and starts attacking Heroi savagely. Esh-Ban: If the peanut gallery could save their interruptions until the end, that would be highly appreciated. Heroi: Terribly sorry, but I felt like this was important enough to cut in. The mercenary takes one large swing and manages to catch Esh-Ban slightly, making a cut on his side. He staggers back and eyes Heroi dangerously. Esh-Ban: You shouldn't have done that. He switches from a sword to a fierce looking dark tome. On the tome is a strange marking consisting of six eyes connected by two intertwining lines. Heroi: Oh boy... Esh-Ban's free hand starts glowing with a pulsing, purple aura. Just before he directs the attack at Heroi, Florence attempts to attack him from the side. She jumps at him and screams a war cry as she swings her sword. A startled Esh-Ban jumps away just as the tip of her sword grazes his shoulder. He smirks at Flo and Heroi, who are now facing him down together. Esh-Ban: No, this works. I'll just strike you both down at once. Prepare to die! He thrusts his hand out and the energy cloaking it seems to disappear entirely. However, the air around Heroi and Florence starts to feel different, and simply standing in it starts to make them feel pain. They disregard the pain and rush towards him, leaving the affected area just before the dark energy suddenly materializes, causing a massive explosion. The force of the blast propels them forward and they swing at once, giving Esh-Ban a huge X-shaped injury across his chest. He stumbles backwards with a cry of pain. Esh-Ban: Now you've done it... He prepares to cast another spell, but Heroi rushes him to deal the finishing blow. Before he can, an arrow pierces through the chaos and Heroi's shoulder. He drops his sword and stumbles, falling to his face in front of Esh-Ban, who kicks him to the side. Esh-Ban: Now that's one distraction out of the way. Now it's your turn princess... Meanwhile, Jayde and Signele sit with Maggie in the room Signele and Joos shared the night before. Signele sits on the bed, a hand on her stomach still. Jayde: How are you still feeling sick? I'm feeling better. Not completely better, but better than you. Signele: Oh, it's probably nothing. Maybe I ate more potato than you. Jayde: Possibly. Maggie: That's so weird. Why potatoes of all things? Signele: I don't know, but they're delicious and it's not fair. Jayde: You know what's not fair? The fact that none of us can find our stones! I want to be fighting too. Signele: Me too. I'm listening to the battle as best I can, and what I hear isn't good. I wish I could be helping. Suddenly, a knock sounds at the door, calling all three of the girls' attention. Maggie makes her way to the door and grabs the doorknob, but the Taguels stop her. Jayde: Wait! Maggie: What? Signele: I don't hear anybody friendly on the other side. Their footsteps are unlike any of the Shepherds. Maggie: I see. Uh, who's there? Whoever is on the other side of the door makes a confused noise, confirming Signele's theory. Signele: They're not friendly! The person at the door starts trying to force it open, but Jayde and Maggie hold the door closed. The struggle continues for a tense moment and, just when it looks like the door's about to be forced open anyway, the person trying to get in lets out a shriek as the sound of sword cutting flesh rings out. The sound of their body hitting the ground is followed by a moment of silence, after which another knock sounds. Joos: Are you guys okay in there? Signele: Joos! Knifez: Is this where you are? I wonder how that guy knew to come to this room. Joos: I don't know, but he would have killed you all. I'm glad we got here in time. Jayde: Thanks for the assist dad. Not that I couldn't have taken him down on my own. Joos: Oh, I believe you...wait a second. Knifez: Joos, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Joos: I am. Jayde, I need your help! Back at the foot of Waydrn's throne, the princess and her attacker battle fiercely. They're on even turf now that Esh-Ban's been injured, but it's still a struggle. Heroi struggles to his feet, but retreats to find a healer. Heroi: They have a sniper somewhere! Everyone be on the lookout for hostile bows! And somebody help Florence!! The battle rages on and the news spreads, but nobody has the time to drop what they're doing and help Florence out, and only a couple start to keep their eyes peeled for snipers. Jimmy: Florence needs help? Heroi: Yeah, Esh-Ban's attacking her. Jimmy: Oh shit. I'll go help. Jimmy turns to rush for the throne, praying he's not too late. Joos: So you think you can do that for me, Jayde? Jayde: Absolutely. Joos: And not a word of this to anybody else, okay? Jayde: You got it. Joos: Alright. Now let's get you back into the room. Jayde: Okay. They return to the room and Joos nods at Signele, who uncovers her ears. Signele: I don't know what's so secret that the third person of our trio can't even know what it is. Joos: Sorry. It'll be clear soon enough. Now me and Knifez have to join the fight. Stay safe you two. Please. Suddenly, Jayde and Signele perk up, eyes wide. Knifez: ...What? Did Bunny Jesus contact you or something? Signele: Knifez. Hurry back. Now. Knifez and Joos look at each other warily and bolt without another word. Esh-Ban has gotten the upper hand against Florence, and his attacks are pushing her back farther and farther. The worst part of her hangover is mostly gone thanks to the adrenaline, but the rest of her injuries bog her down too much to make this a good thing. Jimmy arrives on the scene and wastes no time in contributing. He tosses a javelin Esh-Ban's way, but he quickly sidesteps and flings a spell at Jimmy. He dodges it, but his horse is too panicked by the close call to sit still, making aiming his next javelin a struggle. Florence takes the opening as a chance to attack, but Esh-Ban parries quickly, causing her to step back. This proves to be the wrong move. She trips over her throne and lets out a frenzied scream as she falls over it and onto the floor. She bashes her head on the ground, the sickening crunch echoing throughout the main hall. Jimmy finally calms his horse down enough, but before he tosses the javelin, the sniper from before manages to get him in the rib, causing him to fall from his horse. He watches in horror as the scene unfolds before him. Nearby, a defenseless Kelsie gets surrounded by Risen, but before she can call for help, Joos and Knifez finally enter the battle, striking down all of her attackers effortlessly. Joos: So, didja miss us? Kelsie: You guys made it! Did you find the gem? Knifez: We sure did. Joos: Go find your mom and stick near her. She'll help you out. Kelsie: Got it. You guys go help Florence! Knifez: Flo needs help? Kelsie: She's at the throne. Joos: That must have been what Signele heard. Hurry! They rush toward the throne just in time to watch it happen. Knifez: Esh-Ban! Joos sends a fire spell his way, but the sight of Florence unconscious on the ground startles him enough to miss. Unaffected, Esh-Ban leaps over the throne and stabs his sword into the ground through Florence's shoulder. Knifez: FLO! She screams loudly, causing some of the Shepherds to stop in their tracks. Esh-Ban raises his hand and a dark mist creeps into Florence's mouth slowly. Esh-Ban: And now Grima's Truth will destroy from the inside out. Good bye, Exalt Florence. Knifez: Not so fast you bitch! Knifez runs as fast as he can, attempting to get Esh-Ban before he can do anymore damage to Florence. Esh-Ban turns and brandishes another sword to parry Knifez's blow. He spots the Forum Emblem and grins wickedly before turning and bolting off into the crowd. Joos: After him! Knifez: Jimmy! Make sure Flo is okay. We're going after that son of a bitch. Jimmy: Okay. Knifez and Joos chase Esh-Ban through the crowd, scrambling to keep up. At one point, Sam joins the pursuit. Sam: I see you guys made it. Knifez: We sure did. Sam: Did you find the gemstone? Joos: We did. We also found out Foreseer's dead. Sam: What?! Knifez: We think it happened at the same time Pika got kidnapped. Sam's eyes widen, but he keeps pace with the others. Sam: Oh...you don't think she's...? Joos: The fact that you didn't wake up next to her corpse all but proves she didn't get killed. I wager Esh-Ban's holding her hostage, but we'll save her. Sam: Oh thank the gods. The chase takes them to the front gates of the castle, where Esh-Ban whirls around and throws a powerful wind spell at his pursuers. They jump out of the way and Joos shoots an Arcfire at him. Esh-Ban ducks under it and their battle comes to a pause as he holds up his hand. Esh-Ban: Hold! Your precious Exalt is not dead yet. Perhaps if you go in and try to help her, she'll make it through. Joos: No need. We have more healers than we know what to do with. Esh-Ban: What a poor choice of words. He points at Joos and suddenly, an arrow strikes Joos in the back, puncturing his shoulder blade. Joos: Augh! Knifez: Joos! Esh-Ban: And now the Forum Emblem is mine! Esh-Ban advances on Knifez, who's distracted, but a frenzied Sam steps in first. He wrestles the Forum Emblem from Knifez's arm and pushes him to the ground before taking off into the castle. Knifez: What the?! Joos: After him! Knifez: I have a feeling I know where he's headed. There's a secret exit that takes you underground to a nearby town. We're in no condition to fight Esh-Ban like this. Let's go follow Sam. Joos: Right. They leave Esh-Ban alone at the castle gates, unaware that they could have taken Esh-Ban. He kneels down, dizzy from his injuries and allows them to escape. They chase Sam into a dark, secluded part of the castle, confusing everyone they run past. ---- It's dark. The small light fixtures on either wall burn with a weak glow, providing barely enough light for us to see as we run down this incredibly long hallway. I glance to my left as the arrow embedded in my shoulder-blade sends pain shooting down my side. A quick look to my right shows Knifez running alongside me, his eyes wide and sweat glistening on his brow. "Where the hell are you going?" He demands. "Hand over the Emblem, now!" Suddenly, Sam whirls around and swings his sword at me. It's a jagged silver sword that crackles with electricity. The Levin Sword I gave him earlier. Why is he attacking us? We've escaped Esh-Ban, but he refuses to give the Emblem back. Why is this happening? I lift my own blade to parry the attack. The hallway fills with the sounds of metal clanging against metal as we battle for a few intense seconds. Knifez readies his sword, but Sam seems intent on cutting me down. I muscle through the pain in my shoulder thanks to the adrenaline, but I am fighting a losing battle. His non-dominant hand starts glowing with magic and I can see that he's preparing to cast a spell at me. My heart sinks. If I can see him preparing his magic, I've already lost. He lifts his leg and kicks me in the chest, likely to give himself room to cast. I stumble back a couple of steps and my opponent lifts his hand high in the air. "No!" Knifez yells. He jumps in front of me with his back to my attacker and arms outstretched to block the attack. It won't be enough. "THORON!" I place my left hand on Knifez's shoulder and pull, bringing us both crashing to the ground. The impossibly large blast soars over us as our swords clatter across the stone ground and we hit the ground hard. Sam turns and bolts down the corridor as my eyesight goes dim... ---- Knifez: Wake up, damn it! Joos: Ugh...okay, I'm up... Knifez: Why'd you do that?! Joos: What? Knifez: I was supposed to die, which was gonna allow you to chase after Sam. Joos: No, that wouldn't have been enough. Thoron would have burned through both of us. Knifez: And how do you know that? Joos: I just did, okay? Now let's get going. Knifez: It's useless. He's too far gone now. Let's go join up with the others. Florence probably needs me right about now. Joos: Right. The two head back to see the battle has ended. The able-bodied are moving the bodies of Grimleal out of the way and the injured are receiving aid from the healers. Florence is surrounded by Rachel, Grace and Anna, all using their staves frantically. Joining them are Jimmy, Janice, Spencer, DJ and George. Knifez: How is she? Rachel: Knifez! We thought you might have died, Knifez: Almost did. We're fine. Grace: Joos, you're hurt! Joos: I'll be fine. Worry about Florence for now. Knifez: Is she alright? Anna: She's hit her head pretty hard and her shoulder is shattered. Spencer: No...Oh gods, no. It's just like I said. The flow of time favors its original course. Was all my effort meaningless? Rachel: Those wounds are treatable, though. It's whatever's inside her that's killing her. Knifez: What? George: Esh-Ban's loaded. He has the most powerful dark spell known to mankind. Grima's Truth. Knifez: And? What does that mean? George: You can do a lot with Grima's Truth, but the most painful usage of it involves having it enter the victim's body. In there, it... Knifez: What? It what?! Keep talking, damn you! George: It's breaking down all of her internal organs. Knifez: Gods...is there nothing you can do? George: The only way to counter it would be to kill her before the spell can. Wordlessly, Knifez drops to his knees, tears starting to form in his eyes. Florence: Knifez... Knifez: Yeah? Florence: Did you get him? Knifez: I don't know...did anyone get Esh-Ban? George: He got away, man. Joos: Damn it. We shouldn't have left him there. I should have stayed and taken care of him. Florence: Damn. I would have like to see him killed with my own eyes. Knifez: I'm so sorry I couldn't be here to help. Florence: Hey, it's okay. Knifez: No it's not! I can't watch another sister die, Flo. I just can't. Florence: Sure you can... You always wanted to be the Exalt more than I did anyway. Knifez: Don't talk like that! Janice: Mom...Mom I'm so sorry. Florence: Is that you, Janice? Look, whatever I did to make you hate me...don't hold it against me too much, okay? I'm sorry. Janice: Mom... Florence: Knifez...kick Esh-Ban's ass for me, okay? Knifez: I...I can do that. Florence: Good. Jimmy? Jimmy: Yeah? Florence: Don't go...moving on to another slut too quickly, alright? Jimmy: Hah, this is no time for jokes. Florence: Sure. Sure it is. I can joke all day. Knifez: Flo... Florence: Always remember. I loved you all...so much. With one last sigh, Florence's eyes close and her life leaves her. Knifez: No...Florence... Suddenly, Janice loses control and falls to her knees at Florence's side. Janice: Mom! No! You can't leave, damn it! All that other shit I can forgive, but if you die on me, I'll...I'll never forgive you! Don't leave me on bad terms again! MOM! Joos: I can't believe this. Spencer: I came back to stop her from getting injured, but instead she just died. I'm doing this all wrong. At a loss for what to say, DJ merely puts a hand on Spencer's shoulder and mourns the loss of Waydrn's princess. George: Knifez... Knifez: What. George: I hate to interrupt, but where's the Emblem? And where's Sam? Joos: Sam took off with it. George: What?! Why? Joos: I...have a theory. I think Esh-Ban kidnapped Pika and is using her as leverage. Sam delivers the Forum Emblem to him, he lets Pika go. Spencer: ...What?! Knifez: Joos may be right. This all happened too fast to be a coincidence. Nobody hold what Sam's done against him until we know the full truth. Spencer: This isn't... Joos: For now, though. Let's finish cleaning things up around here. Knifez: Florence, your sacrifice won't be in vain. I'll bring Esh-Ban to justice is it's the last thing I do. I'm sorry I couldn't help. Everyone disperses, leaving Jimmy and Janice mourning over her body together. Jimmy: Janice, are you alright? Janice: No. This is my fault. If only I had done...something different. Mom would still be here! Jimmy: It's alright. I'm here for you. Janice: Thanks dad... George: So what now, boss? Knifez: We head to the town the castle's secret passage drops off in and ask if anyone's seen Sam. That's the only thing I can think of to do. George: I see. Knifez: I trust you'll keep watch over the castle again? George: You know it, bud. Knifez: Thanks George. And thanks for asking about the plan. Now that I've said it, we can work on a concrete plan. Spread the word. We waste no time in tracking down Sam or Esh-Ban. Or both. The Shepherds move out by sunrise. Joos: Right. George: Oh Knifez, when you take charge like that I get all tingly inside. Knifez: Shut the fuck up, George. > PARALOGUE 12: WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Great Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Grandmaster. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Grandmaster. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Jimmy. Great Knight. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Sniper. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Swordmaster. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Green. Wyvern Lord. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Falcon Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Bow Knight. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Dark Knight. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Anna. Trickster. A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. *Heroi. Mercenary. Really good at what he does, but goes unnoticed until he's gone. *Joanne. Paladin. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. *Daniel. Hero. A Frarian warrior who hopes for the best but expects the worst. *Taylor. Knight. A horse-loving girl who's incidentally really bad at riding horses. Future Children *Spencer. Myrmidon. An enigmatic man who thirsts for a better world. *Danica. Trickster. A cunning, flirty girl who could rob even the greatest thieves blind. *Bohl. Mage. An confusing youth with incredible intelligence and not so great speech patterns. *Jayde. Taguel. A hyperactive Taguel obsessed with the goal of making the species thrive. *Kelsie. Troubadour. A lazy, adopted child who was given everything before the world burned. *Augustus. Fighter. A fun-loving warrior with sharp wit and even sharper axes. *Janice. Wyvern Rider. A rebellious Wyvern Rider with more love for her wyvern than herself. *Justice. Pegasus Knight. A neervous boy whose top priority is exceeding his father's expectations. *Mason. Dark Mage. An uptight mage who stands for nothing and falls for anything. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum, complete with supplementary music links, here. Category:Chapters Category:Story